User talk:Sannse
Hey Hello, may I ask you what group of users joined that wiki? Did the say their names..? And can you tell me when did that happen? Thanks. :Hi, all the details I have are on my Central talk page. I can't verify what happened, I wasn't there. But I have no reason to disbelieve the person reporting it, he's a good guy -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I already read that.. Well he might be a nice guy but still.. :Only few screenshots, and the most important ... I know that they did a wrong thing but thats why kickbans are for, dont you think? We cant control them.. If for example 3 users come to our chat, spamming and swearing, i'll kickban them.. Not try to get the Community responsible for this mess. The people should handle themselves.. I already kickbanned random users (I dont know if they are from somewhere else, i dont even look at it).. What does their wiki have to do with ours? Its their own problem.. As long as we have 'kickbans' we are fine... :I understand if you see that as a problem ok.. ::There's a difference between a random couple of guys jumping in a chat, and a group from one wiki going to disrupt another wiki. If that's something that your community does, then it reflects badly on you as a group. There have been times when I've been prepared to ban globally for that, and expect that once we have logging on chat that will be more common. I'm also going to look in to making it possible to remove chat from a wiki where it's being used as a base for trolling. So if that's becoming a trend, it would be good to change that now -- sannse (help forum | blog) 01:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well i have nothing else to say but sorry.. We cant control every person here.. I was away, admins were away too.. Like 'you cant take the fun if only one person ruined the event' .... It was a group but only 3 people talked there... :::Well sometimes you have to shut down a party because one person is drunk and smashing the glassware... The group has some responsibility for creating an atmosphere and a norm of respect and good behaviour. I'm not saying that any group can always keep every member behaving well, but there is a level of responsibility that shows in your reactions. :::For example, if someone comes to your chat and says "I TROLLED THEM!!!1", and the reaction is positive or admiring... that's going to affect what they do in future and how others behave too. But if the reaction is to tell them that's unacceptable and you feel they have let the wiki down, then your reaction is going to help prevent that happening in the future and preserve the reputation of the wiki as a whole. :::But, that said, I'm happy with the replies on my Community Central talk page. I consider this incident closed :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah we are a wiki..!! We are gonna go down together..!! Ok the case is closed.. Thanks your understanding.. :D :::P.S: We disabled chat for 2 weeks.. ::: Blog "Violation" There was no violation from my blog. In fact if there was any violation I could have edited it if I was given a warning about it plus I could have archived it for use elsewhere if it had to be deleted. The blog was more than a year old and had no new comments in it so it makes no sense that it was deleted for a false "violation". I just want to know exactly what it could have possibly broken. SeaTerror (talk) 23:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, we had a complaint about this page, and found it to be outside the ToU. Please see our Community Guidelines, which are part of the Terms of Use. As it says there, "Content that describes violent or non-consensual sex is expressly prohibited." Although the blog post wasn't specific, when combined with some of the comments, it went over the line. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It was a joke along the lines of the unnecessary censorship videos on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-Wd-Q3F8KM It was stuff taken completely out of context and could not have possibly violated anything. I'm assuming somebody who doesn't like me decided to troll and report it for something that doesn't actually exist. SeaTerror (talk) 19:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I understood that it was a joke, But rape jokes, including those in the comments of that blog, are definitely a problem under our ToU. I'm afraid you will need to find another place for your blog. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:56, November 19, 2013 (UTC) That's impossible since it was deleted. I can't transfer it to anything or archive it if its deleted. SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :You can ask an admin to undelete for long enough for you to copy what you want. Of course, they will need to re-delete it after that. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) re:Volunteer Curators You're welcome to make a blog about it. You can do that on User blog:Sannse. I'll post a link about it in our news section too. But I'm curious, what exactly will this group do? 02:54, September 13, 2017 (UTC) That does sound like an interesting position. I'm intrigued and I'm sure others will be as well. Feel free to post the message. 23:27, September 13, 2017 (UTC)